legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
Karo
Lucas Case Diamond, better known by his nickname, Karo '''(pronounced KAY-ROW). He is also called '''Woop '''in his Wooper form, '''Scraggles '''in his Scraggy form, and sometimes '''Bucky '''in his Chespin form. He is a previous member of Creep's Mob, but he resigned because he disliked being evil. Karo is sill a proud part of Team Indigo, though. Personality and Traits Karo is an energetic, magic being that can shape-shift into anything he pleases. Karo is normally light-hearted, absent-minded, and extremely playful. He tries to meet as many friends as he can, and he likes to play, spend time, and venture out with them. He can be a bit hasty, and selfish at times, but most of the time he'll help anytime he can. Karo is brave, but is terrified of bugs, for some reason. The Pokemon can also be a bit of a cry baby. He enjoys eating, but his top favorite foods are pizza, cheese fries, and pudding. Abilities in any form '''Transforming '''seems to be common for Karo. He can transform into anything he has seen, and he gains all the powers that the thing has had. Karo seems to enjoy changing into Pokemon, but sometimes he transforms into famous characters from cartoons, video games, and so on. Karo has a strange ability to '''split into 10 smaller copies of himself. They all seem to have distinct personalities, and normally seperate from each other as quickly as they can. Abilities as a Wooper 'Karo can use the move '''Water Gun, where he launches a spiral of water out of his mouth. He uses it to fill things with water, extinguish flames, or push something away from him. He can also use Ice Beam. He opens his mouth and a light blue ball forms in his mouth. He shoots the frozen beam at his target. He uses this to freeze things, or to make ice weapons. It sometimes can freeze another Pokemon. Karo uses this next move for transportation, it's Dig. He can claw into the ground, and make a hole, just big enough for him to fit in. Inside the hole, he keeps digging to escape, or he can pop out. But, in some places, like if a metal block is over him, he can't pop out. He also knows the move Sludge Wave. Which means a dark, sticky purple sludge forms around Karo. He can use it as a slimy barrier, or, he normally launches the violet wave at an opponent. It sometimes can poison another Pokemon. The Wooper can blow poison bubbles out of his mouth, although this isn't Water Gun, or Sludge Wave. It is both of the moves combined to make some sort of Poison Bubble. He can breathe in it, however, and put the bubble over his head, to wear it like a helmet. Karo is able to swim '''extremely well, and he can breathe underwater. The Wooper can swim at high speeds, due to spinning his tail while kicking his feet. Abilities as a Chespin He uses '''Vine Whip, which makes two long, green vines come out of his shoulders. Karo uses them as an extra set of arms, for lifting, or for extra grip. But, in battle, he uses them for their true purpose. He strikes the foe with the vines, multiple times. Karo is also of capable of using Rollout, where he rolls up into a ball, and spins, then launches into the direction he wants to go. He can hit opponents, too. Karo uses this like Sonic the Hedgehog uses his Spin Dash. Energy Ball '''is used a lot, but Karo has learned how to alter the attack. He can launch the ball of light green aura torwards foes, but he can also charge up to make it bigger. Karo has also learned how to change it's shape, which can lead to making a green barrier, or maybe even a green sword. Just like in his Wooper form, he can use '''Dig. He seems to be a master climber, and can climb anything bigger than him, with his sharp feet, and strong hands. Karo can also manipulate plants around him to his advantage, like making a flower bloom faster, for example. He cares about nature very much, and when another grass-type is attacked, he tries to protect them. Abilities as a Scraggy - Editing, please be patient! - Halfway Point Gallery...For the d'aww's! Woopah tail wag.png|Wagging his tail Woopah run.png|Running Woopah pokepuff.png|Eating a Pokepuff Woopah parasol.png|Faboo parasol Woopah oh.png|Tail whack Woopah mad.png|Angry-fied Woopah faceplant.png|Fall on his face Woopah duh.png|Duhhh Woopah dead.png|You know he dead Woopah burn.png|This tail is on fire Woopah santa.png|Santa Karo's comin' to town Woopah scarf.png|Mystery Dungeon Karo Woopah nurse.png|Nurse Karo at your service Woopah eastah.png|Bunny boy Karo Friendship is Magic Rigel Travolk '- Karo looks up to Rigel as a leader, and a role model. He enjoys spending time with him, and normally helps with saving him. Karo thinks that Rigel is really cool, strong, and smart, and he wants to be just like him. Karo and Rigel are extremely close friends. '''Ice '- Karo treats Ice like a big sister, and he always loves spending time with her. The two like a lot of the same things, and they normally go on a lot of adventures together. The two are super close friends. 'Silver - '''Karo likes Silver, but is afraid of him at times. He enjoys being around Silver, and he loves to go on journeys with him. He feels safe around Silver, and he acts a little more childish around him. Silver also trains Karo in battle, which kind of makes Karo look up to him as a teacher. They are really close friends. '''Chronicle '- Karo is friends with Chronicle, and occasionally, Chrono will act like Karo's father figure. He prot--err-he tries ''to protect Karo from trouble, but it never really works. Overall, the two seem to be good friends. '''Kato - '''Being youngest two, Karo and Kato seem to get along well. They normally play games, and other child-like activities when they're around each other. They are great friends. '''Creep - '''Karo has decent chemistry with Creep, but he isn't as close as he could be to him. Creep does things Karo isn't fully interested in. He dislikes how evil Creep can be at times, and this is why he quit the mob. In the end, they are...Friends. '''Shay '- Karo and Shay are cousins, and the two love to play together. Together, they can be troublemakers, but they mean no harm. When together, the two get into a lot of danger. They seem to like each other. List of Karo's other friends... Theme Song Karo's theme is an extended version of "Shop Thief" from Pokemon Blue Rescue Team/Pokemon Red Rescue Team. It is upbeat, and fast, so it matches his personality. Quotes "Oh, I thought your eye was just albino!" - When Silver told Karo his eye was white because he was blind. "Smiles go for miles!...Or, so I've heard..." - Karo quoting Wigglytuff Guild's motto. "Thank you, Oprah, but we don't need your help." - Karo talking to Silver, while suffering brain damage. "Upah." - Said when he wants to break silence as a Wooper. "Let's go open it!...By let's''' I mean you. I have no hands." - Telling Ice to open a treasure chest. "...I thought all golds was filled with chocolate?" - Karo when Ice told him that you aren't supposed to eat gold. "If I had arms, they would be crossed." - After Chrono told Karo to be quiet. "...Boy, sure is dark in there." - While Karo and Tank were waiting on Rigel and Silver to come out of a cave. "I couldn't hear you, I was singing too loud." - After Silver asked him why he didn't stop singing when he asked. Fighting Quotes Introduction: *Quote 1: Please, take it easy on me! *Quote 2: Hi, I'm Karo! And you're toast. *Quote 3: Ready to get destroyed?~ *Quote 4: Autobots, transform! And...Rollout! *Quote 5: We're the turtles of justice! Switching out: *Quote 1: Okay, time to fight! *Quote 2: I'll do my best! *Quote 3: My turn, my turn, my turn! Winning against Rigel: *Quote 1: In your fac-...I'm so sorry! *Quote 2: You okay, Ri-Ri? *Flawless: Looks like I was more of a ninja than you were! Winning against Ice: *Quote 1: Anyone up for crushed Ice?...Get it? *Quote 2: I'm sorry...My faboo friend. *Flawless: It's called yes, yes, yes... Winning against Silver: *Quote 1: I-I-I won! *Quote 2: Ain't nothin' wrong with silver, Silver! *Flawlesss: See? Told 'ya I've been trainin'! Winning against Chrono: *Quote 1: So, uh, how about that silence? *Quote 2: Why didn't you "po-po box" out, or whatever away while 'ya could? *Flawless: Looks like time caught up to 'ya! Hehe! Winning against Kato: *Quote 1: Survival of the cutest! *Quote 2: Fighting is magic! Is it science? I do not think so. *Flawless: Algebraic! Winning against self: *Quote 1: I feel so bad that I had to break such a handsome face... *Quote 2: There's something...Fimiliar about 'ya. *Flawless: Can't touch this!~ Winning against anyone else: *Quote 1: Can I go back to watching to watching Turtles, now? *Quote 2: I'm going to watch some Transformers Prime, laters!~ *Quote 3: Got'cha.~ *Quote 4: Booyakasha! Nicknames for his friends Rigel: "Ri-Ri", "Ninja", "Ninji". Ice/Hazeel: "Hazy", "Faboo friend". Silver: "Silvey", "Grumpybutt", "Sliver". Wooper Gallery woop.gif woops.jpg wooper.jpg wooper go go.png wooper oh no.png wooper blinkity.jpg wooper march.gif Wooper happy.png wooper nom.gif wooper wiggle.gif wooper underwater.png Wooper Christmas.png|Christmas Karo.~ Wooper mailman.jpg|Disguised as a Mailman. wooper mmm.png wooper mhm.jpg Chespin Gallery Chespin.full.1394789.jpg chespin_sketch_by_staticwind-d6qlop8.jpg Chespin.full.1397556.jpg chespin1.jpg Chespin by ponymonster.png Chespin by olocoonstito-d5qvm59.png chespin_is_amazing_by_zetrystan-d6lh53b.png Scraggy Gallery Scraggy point.png Scraggy - Bored.png Scraggy - Crying.png Scraggy - Eating.png Scraggy - Happy.png Scraggy - On knees.png Scraggy - Please.png Trivia *When upset, Karo calls people "bucko". *He likes to be carried around, he says it makes him feel special. *Karo is allergic to pineapples. *Although he finds Dragon and Fighting types the coolest, he calls many Pokemon "cool". *He enjoys hugs, even though he has no arms in his Wooper form. His way of hugging is rubbing his face against someone, he calls this a "Karo Hug". *Karo gets words wrong often. (For example, he's called a time paradox a "time pair-of-socks.) Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Ex-Mob Members